halofandomcom-20200222-history
Insurrectionist
The Insurrectionists, nicknamed InniesHalo: Contact Harvest, page 11 by the UNSC Marines and also known as Insurgents or simply Rebels, were groups of individuals rebelling against the Unified Earth Government, and the main enemy of the UNSC during the Insurrection, an undeclared civil war between the UNSC and numerous Insurrectionist factions. Background Most insurrectionist movements stirred in the Outer Colonies in the late 25th century, where many colonists started to demand independence from the Earth government, which they considered to be oppressive and imperialistic. However, over the next two decades, the fighting spread to some of the Inner Colonies, particularly the Epsilon Eridani System, the heart of the UNSC military. At the early years of the Insurrection, the rebels used a variety of tactics to combat the UNSC, ranging from terrorist attacks to ship-to-ship combat. A major Insurrectionist terrorist attack occurred on Mamore in 2511, when rebels detonated a nuclear device in the Haven arcology, killing 2 million people and injuring 8.3 million.Halo: Reach Limited Edition, Intersystem News: HAVEN TERROR BOMBING KILLS TWO MILLION Starting in 2513, Operation: TREBUCHET was one of the largest and farthest reaching operations ever conducted in UNSC military history. It was devised in order to rid UNSC-controlled space of the Insurrectionists once and for all, but was promptly all but abandoned following the beginning of the Human-Covenant War in 2525 when the Covenant rapidly became the main antagonist of the UNSC following its debut. Still, some Insurrectionist movements including the United Rebel Front continued to live on, still causing problems to the UNSC and forcing them to fight a two-front war; one against the Covenant and one against the Insurrectionists. During the Human-Covenant War, Insurrectionists from the Outer Colony of Madrigal colonized and inhabited The Rubble, a sophisticated asteroid habitat orbiting the gas giant Hesiod. In the Rubble, an uneasy truce existed between the humans and the Kig-Yar who had originally helped the Insurrectionists build the habitat, only with their own agenda in mind. While the most of the Rubble's population were Insurrectionists, the Rubble also protected most of the surviving civilian populace of Madrigal. It appeared, however, that by 2552, most the remaining Insurrectionist factions had ceased active aggression against the UNSC in order to concentrate on surviving the seemingly unstoppable Covenant advance. Still, some rebel movements actively opposed the UNSC on worlds such as Harmony and Reach as late as 2552. Known factions United Rebel Front The United Rebel Front was a major Insurrection organization, that operated in the 111 Tauri System among many others. They were led by three former UNSC Generals, including General Howard Graves, who was killed in a raid by a group of SPARTAN-IIs. They had organized many other insurrection movements, such as the Eridanus Rebels. Additionally, they also had a major base, Camp New Hope, set up on the planet Victoria, where they had set up an extensive paramilitary operation including commandos, armored personnel carriers, and automated security drones. Eridanus Rebels The Eridanus Rebels were a major group in the United Rebel Front in the Eridanus System. They were hidden in an asteroid, which caused the UNSC to not be able to find them. They were first led by Colonel Robert Watts in 2525, but were led by Governor Jiles in 2552. In 2525, a group of SPARTAN-IIs infiltrated the base and captured Colonel Watts. In 2552, another group of SPARTANs returned, joined with Cortana and Admiral Whitcomb. Whitcomb used his hybrid vessel Ascendant Justice-Gettysburg to destroy a Covenant cruiser nearby. The new leader of the rebels, Governor Jacob Jiles, issued repairs on the ship. But when more Covenant ships arrived, Whitcomb was forced to flee, leaving the rebels behind. It is most likely that Jiles and the rest of the Eridanus rebels were eliminated. The Eridanus Rebels utilized everything from upgraded Pelican dropships to Mako-class corvettes to Chiroptera-class prowlers as an improvised fleet. Most of their fleet and weapons were purchased from a black market. Secessionist Union The Secessionist Union was a small insurrection group on the planet, Harvest. Their leader, Jerald Mulkey Ander, was assassinated by Avery Johnson during Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE. Unnamed rebel group An unnamed rebel group operated against the UNSC on the planets Harvest and Arcadia, with possible influence on other colonies. The seal of this organization is of a stylized white fist on a red circle, and is found on nearly all of their units. They mainly used stolen technology from the UNSC. Freedom and Liberation Party The Freedom and Liberation Party was a terrorist group on Mamore. The group claimed responsibility for the Haven arcology bombing in 2511, and later demanded that the CMA leave the Eridanus sector. Tactics Different groups used different tactics. *The Insurrectionists of Epsilon Eridani preferred to use terrorist tactics, striking targets with explosives to sow fear and chaos in the region. *A common tactic was to use performance-enhancing drugs known as Rumbledrugs that radically increased the subject's physical strength and pain tolerance, but would also cause irreversible physiological damage that would kill the user shortly after. Notably, they were used to combat the SPARTANs due to the temporary superhuman strength they granted. *Another prominent group focused more on space combat, capturing UNSC warships (such as the corvette'' Callisto'' and the frigate Bellicose) and turning them against the UNSC navy in bloody ship-to-ship duels throughout the Outer Colonies. Notable Insurrectionists *Jerald Mulkey Ander *Peter Bonifacio *Badia Campbell *Lyrenne Castilla *Diego Esquival *Howard Graves *Jacob Jiles *Jason Kincaide *Partch Trivia *"Innies" is a rather ironic naming, as they desperately "wanted out" of the UNSC government. *In skirmish mode in Halo Wars, most empty bases and unoccupied Forerunner artifacts are occupied by Insurrectionists, and you must defeat them to claim the area. *Jorge-052, though supportive of the concept of colonial self-rule, nevertheless condemned the Insurrectionists, likely disagreeing with their methods. Gallery File:Origins rebel.jpg|An Insurrectionist leader addressing a crowd. File:URebels.png|A group of Insurrectionists from the Unnamed Rebel Group, as seen in Halo Wars. List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Pariah'' **''Dirt'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' Sources Related links *Frieden *Koslovics Category:United Rebel Front Category:Factions